As technology advances, touch-based interaction methods have been extensively applied to a wide array of electronic display devices.
Interactive electronic whiteboard is an example of the application of touch-based interaction methods on electronic display devices. Interactive electronic whiteboards utilize bidirectional interaction and operation between the whiteboard and a computer. Existing electronic whiteboards are used in conjunction with computers and projectors; their user-friendly interfaces allow users to operate various applications by using a finger or a touch stylus pen and to make or save presentations by drawing, writing, and saving comments and annotations on the electronic whiteboards.
In general, an operational interface of a conventional electronic whiteboard is fixed to a defined location for users to tap and activate the corresponding functions. However, electronic whiteboards usually have a wide side, allowing the users to display multiple images simultaneously. Consequently, when a user standing away from the operational interface desires to activate functions at the operational interface, the user would need to walk back and forth to access specific menu options contained in the operational interface; under certain circumstances, part of the operational interface may even become inaccessible to the user.
Additionally, most fixed operational interfaces have to be set outside of the screen and occupy minimal spaces so as not to obstruct the view of the contents displayed in the screen. Consequently, hitting a wrong button or unable to access certain functions may occur during operation of a touch-based operational interface.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.